


Home to Dean

by BayleyWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abduction, Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, BDSM, Bottom Sam, Bottom Sam Winchester, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Complete, Crazy Dean, Crazy Sam, Dark Dean Winchester, Dark Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, Emotional Manipulation, Evil Dean Winchester, Evil Sam Winchester, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Jealous Dean Winchester, Kidnapping, Kinda?, Knife Play, M/M, Manipulation, Past Abuse, Post-Series, Sam Winchester-centric, Season 1, Season/Series 01, Serial Killer Dean, Serial Killer Sam, Sibling Incest, Sick Dean Winchester, Sick Sam Winchester, Soulmates Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Stanford Era, Stockholm Syndrome, The Impala - Freeform, Top Dean, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Warnings May Change, crazy winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6297367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BayleyWinchester/pseuds/BayleyWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wasn’t angry when Sam went to college, no. He was furious and seething with rage. How dear his brother leave him, Dean even considered going to get Sam and teach him a lesson and he did go. A month after Sam left Dean drove to Stanford to take Sam, but when he saw Sam walking out of class with a happy smile he couldn’t, Dean hated all people and wanted to hurt or kill everyone but not his Sammy, so he let Sam go to school.</p>
<p>When Sam bails on Dean because of Jess, Dean decides to teach them both a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter One, published and Chapter Two will be done soon

Dean wasn’t angry when Sam went to college, no. He was furious and seething with rage. How dare his brother leave him, Dean even considered going to get Sam and teach him a lesson and he did go.

A month after, Sam left Dean drove to Stanford to take Sam, but when he saw Sam walking out of class with a happy smile he couldn’t, Dean hated all people and wanted to hurt or kill everyone but not his Sammy, so he let Sam go to school. He left but not before carving up a few other students. He even left their signature. The next day he got an angry text from Sam. Not that he had killed but he had but Sam’s signature there without him. 

Sam was still a killer at heart and every Christmas break he would meet with Dean somewhere and they would kill as many as they could. Then he would return to Stanford where everyone thought he was Keith Wesson, an orphan, and only child. 

One Christmas was different. Five years after Sam left he called Dean and left him a voicemail. 

“Hey De, I can’t do Christmas this year. Jess wants to go to her parents with me. We will have to do it a different time.”

Dean wasn’t too happy. He drove down to Stanford two days before Christmas. He arrived at Sam’s house at about two in the morning. Dean knew they were sleeping and it was what he wanted. Dean broke into their house with his duffle full of supplies. When he found Sam and Jess’s room he decided to do Sam first. He was stronger than Jess and a lot better trained, Dean would know, he trained him. 

Dean pushed a gag into Sam’s mouth and then blindfolded him. Sam woke up startled but Dean had already begun to tie his legs and arms. Dean then moved onto Jess, making her bindings a lot tighter than Sam’s just because he didn’t like her. Dean was aware that Sam didn’t know it was him and that worried him. What if Sam thought Dean was going to kill him? Yeah, Dean was going to punish him but not kill him. Dean leant down and whispered into Sam’s ear “hi Sammy.” Sam stopped struggling as much for a second or two out of shook before struggling even harder. Dean sighed loud enough for the wiggling pair to hear and the reached over to slap Jess’s face. “Be quiet Sam and stay still or the lovely Jess here gets hurt.” Sam stilled instantly. 

“Now that the first part is done let's get moving. Who wants to go in the trunk?” Dean asked smiling to himself. “Eenie Meenie Miney Jess. Sam can go in the backseat.” Dean paused and took a breath “where he belongs.” He almost growled. 

Jess started to struggle again and was whimpering into the gag. “Dear god Jessica be quiet or I will get Sam’s favourite knife and slice your fucking throat. Understand?” 

Jess went still.

Sam started screaming at Dean, yelling things about letting Jess go. Dean just laughed and pinched Sam’s checks. Like he used to when they were kids. Dean sighed and picked up Jess effortlessly. He carried her downstairs and threw her into the trunk. When he closed the trunk she started to scream, Dean sighed once more frustrated at her behaviour. He opened the trunk and smashed her head on the floor. Knocking her out. 

Dean walked back upstairs with a grin on his face, he was getting his Sammy back.  
Sam had rolled off the bed and had managed to get his blindfold off. “Well done Sammy.” Dean praised, patting Sam on the head. “If I take the gag off promise not to scream? Jess will get the punishment.” 

Sam nodded his head slowly, looking Dean straight in the eye. Dean smiled and undid the ball gag. “Dean please, let Jess go.” Were the first words out of his mouth. 

“Why would I do that Sammy?”

“Please Dean, I’ll drop out and come back you know I would, just leave Jess out of it. Please, Dean.” Sam was begging and had tears in his eyes.

“I was ok with you coming to school. It hurt but I knew you would be happy. When you told me about Jess, I went out and I killed 18 girls Sam, all with blond hair. But if you were happy and if you came back to me. Then you leave me that voicemail and I couldn't do it. I came here with every intention of killing the whore and taking you with me. Then I thought, torture is so much better. So I’m taking you to one of Dad’s cabins. Now Sammy be good for me, if you want I’ll even let you sit in the front seat with no gag or blindfold.” Dean was right beside Sam’s face. Sam could feel Dean’s breath fanning his face.

“Why wouldn’t you chuck me in the trunk with Jess?” Sam asked meekly.

“Two reasons. One, I want her to suffer in the dark by herself, absolutely terrified about what’s to come and two, you are my brother and I love you. You can choose. But if you sit in the front, I want stories, like we used to okay little one?” 

Sam shivered at his old nickname. Dean smiled and kissed Sam on the nose. 

“Front Dean,” Sam muttered. Dean smiled widely and lifted Sam up. 

“I’m not undoing your bindings, though,” Dean told Sam as he gathered up his tools in his duffle. He brought Sam down to the impala and sat him in the front. “Comfortable?” Dean asked.

Sam nodded slightly. Dean walked around to his side of the car and placed is duffle in the back seat.

“Tell me something Sammy, about your classes.” Dean commended.

“I’m top of my class in myth and lore,” Sam whispered, frightened for Jess. Sam knew that Dean wouldn’t kill him, probably hurt him but never kill him. It was even worse because Dean’s choice of girls are blonde and Jess was blonde. 

“Well done, what your favourite class right now?” Dean asked.

Sam sighed lowly, “myth and lore.” Sam was thinking fast. Maybe if he jumped out of the car Dean would pull over and Sam could get Jess out. That wouldn’t work because they were both tied up and Sam had seen Dean in action and he was quick and strong. If he cold untie himself then jump out and get Jess, no. He couldn’t carry Jess and outrun Dean, he could hardly outrun Dean without carrying someone. He could untie himself then knock out Dean and drive him and Jess to safety. 

“No Sammy. Don’t even think about it.” Dean growled out and Sam heard the kiddie lock click. 

“Sorry Dee,” Sam whispered. 

“I can not wait to punish you, Sammy. What to do first.” 

“Do you have anything new?” Sam asked.

“For you? No.” Dean replied smiling over at Sam. “Storytime Sam, go.”

“Well, a few days ago I…”

By the time they were at the cabin Sam and Dean were laughing while sharing stories. Sam had completely forgotten about Jess and the hostage situation, even the ropes were welcoming to him. It wasn’t the first time Dean had tied him up. 

“I nearly got caught about a month ago. Damn police officer.” Dean grumbled.

“What happened?” Sam laughed.

“I got this chick back to the motel room, turns out she worked for the police and had a tracker on. I was planning on keeping her for a few days know while I played with some others. When she didn’t come to work or whatever the police followed the damn tracker. When I figured it out I did the signature and packed up. Police pulled in as turned the first corner.” 

“Dean! What happened if you got caught?” Sam asked.

“I’d escape. Time to get to work.” Dean, quick as light, reached over and shoved the gag into Sam’s mouth. “Don’t struggle against the ropes Sam.” 

Dean got out and grabbed the duffle. He opened the trunk and Jess started to panic and move as much as she could. “Stop moving whore,” Dean muttered as he threw her over his shoulder.

He walked into the cabin that he had already prepared for them and sat Jess on a metal chair. He tied her up with ropes, so tight that any movement would burn her wrists, ankles, and neck. The chair was part of the punishment, metal and rusted with points sticking out, spiking her skin.

Sam’s chair was much nicer. It was an armchair that had fluffy handcuffs on each arm and leg. Dean walked back out to Sam and opened the door. “Good boy Sammy. You wanna walk?” 

Sam nodded weakly. Dean had dipped the fresh gag in a lot of sleeping drugs. Not enough to knock him out but enough to make him drowsy. 

Dean smiled down at Sam and helped him out of the car. Sam walked, with the help of Dean into the cabin. Dean sat him down on his chair and fastened all of the handcuffs. Sam’s gag was removed gently and Sam started to plead with Dean, “let her go De, please.” 

Jess started screaming when Dean brought out his favourite knife. He traced Jess’s cheek lightly with the knife, teasing her. “Be quiet or I will peel the skin of this check off,” Dean whispered into her ear so Sam couldn’t hear. 

“De, please.”

“But Sammy, we are going to have so much fun.”


	2. At the Cabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean smiled. “Let’s have some fun.”
> 
>  
> 
> Sam and Dean are finally reunited, and Dean is angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. I had a long chapter written, went to edit and accidentally deleted the entire thing. 
> 
> I quickly wrote this really short chapter and will continue to re-write the previous chapter, should be up in a few days.
> 
> Thanks for waiting and thanks for continuing to wait.

Sam was tied down on a chair, facing Jess who as also tied down and sobbing silently. 

“Look, Sammy, the little slut is finally quiet.” Dean laughed. He was in the corner unpacking his duffel bag. 

Jessica was trashing around and her rope bindings were starting to cut her pale skin. She still had her blindfold on so there was no way she could know that one of the most famous serial killers had taken her. She certainly didn’t know that Sam was his brother and the other most famous serial killer.

“I was thinking, what is the best way to hurt my Sammy? I mean, you care about the whore. What do you think Sammy?” Dean asked walking over to his hostages. 

Sam started to yell through the gag, even though he knew Dean wouldn’t listen. 

Dean reached down and ripped the blindfold of Jess. She whimpered as her eyes adjusted. Sam knew she recognised Dean, he was on the news every night. She went silent for a moment. Sam sighed slowly when she started screaming again. 

“Then I figured it out. He likes Jess, I don’t like hurting my baby brother. What should I do? Make Sammy hurt his beloved Jess. Cut her up, just like the others bitches we hunt together. What do you think Jessica?” Dean laughed slowly and grinned. 

Dean turned around and undid Sam’s gag. Sam opened his mouth to speak but Dean shock his head and hushed Sam. Sam closed his mouth. 

Dean smiled. “Let’s have some fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's like 200 words. 
> 
> The next chapter will be pretty gruesome (Hopefully) 
> 
> Thanks again!


	3. "It's Sam."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean have had Jess for 3 weeks now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3RD PART IS FINALLY UP! Took me a while. I was writing a speech for school.....

“Keith? What’s going on?” Jessica cried when Dean removed the gag. Her eyes were full of tears and she had wet checks.

“His name is Sam. Samuel Winchester. He’s my brother.” Dean sneered into the terrified girl’s face. She started sobbing and shaking her head.

“No…He…Keith Wesson…Only child…Orphan…No…” Jess choked out in between sobs. “He…he is my…-friend.” 

“Shhhh.” Dean whispered, “shhh.”

Jess choked on her sobs.

“He is Sam Winchester, my brother, and son of John Winchester, he is an orphan now but he is not an only child.” Dean was getting angrier and angrier. This blonde haired whore was testing him How dare she say Sam was an only child. Dean growled and punched Jessica in the jaw, the hit was so forceful that she flew backwards and her chair fell down so she was lying on her back. 

Dean smiled when Jess screamed and looked back at Sam to get his approval. Sam looked sad, which made Dean sad. He was going to make him forget all about this whore and make her another victim of the W Brothers. Dean was proud of him and his brother, after nearly 20 years of killing people together they had never ever slipped up. Dean had worked it out, they had killed 999 people, most of which had never been found of course, and Jess was going to be lucky 1000, and he was going to make sure that everyone saw her pale, motionless body. Dean didn’t kill for the attention, he had dark desires that probably stemmed from his father and loved the feeling over taking a life away from a helpless person, he loved the blood pouring down his hands and the screams that always echoed but Sam loved the attention of the kills. For Sam it wasn't the act of killing, it was the aftermath, the news reporters reporting about the W Brothers or how gruesome they were, the urban legends surrounding them or the fear in people’s eyes when the W Brothers come up. 

“Alright, let’s get down to business, shall we?” Dean asked, faking a chuckle. Sam knew this and tilted his head to the side slightly. Dean looked slightly upset which confused him. Dean loved the screams, but now he was sad? 

“I’ll be back in second Sammy. I’ve got to go and get Jess ready.” Dean untied Jess and threw her over his shoulder, not so gently, and carried her out of the door opposite Sam. 

The room that Dean walked into was dark, the blinds were down on the one window John had put into this room. The cabin was in the middle of the woods, the closest town was at least two hours away and no one lived near them. John a built it purposely so he could bring his victims here and no one world know. There was even a mass grave out the back with at least fifty bodies. The most recent was only a few days old. This room was Dean’s favourite. It had chains attached to the ceiling, floors, and walls. Dean attached Jess to the chains in the middle of the room, her arms were stretched to the point of agony, Dean had made sure that the chains were short and too small so they crushed her wrists. He had left her feet undone so he can move her about. 

Dean started to set up, he had gotten a long chain, making sure it reached around the entire room. Whenever Sam was in here he would have this chain on his leg. Every room had something to tie Sam down. It wasn’t to keep Sam in the room, Dean trusted Sam not to leave, but to make sure Sam remembered who he belonged to, Dean. He made sure the chain were in place for Sam, that the table in the corner was unmoving and the leather straps weren’t going to break. 

Sam was trying desperately to get out of the ropes that held him. He was grunting loudly as he tried to pull his arms out. He could still hear Jess sobbing and Dean was messing around in there. 

Sam didn’t know how to feel. On one hand he cared for Jess and wanted to protect her from Dean. Get her away and to safety, he knew that if he did that, Dean would look for her and he would find her. He wanted to keep her safe and return her to her mum, Lee, who he liked as well. Sam didn’t want to hurt Jess, he never did. Jess and Dean were the only people that Sam didn’t want to hurt. He had helped Dean when he had killed John. Dean had told him that he would have loved their mom, Sam believed him. 

On the other hand, he was the little brother who listened to Dean always and forever. Dean had let him go to Stanford, even though it hurt him. Sam and Dean had always been an amazing team, Sam wanted to make Dean happy, even if means hurting Jess. On the way to the cabin, Sam had completely forgotten about Jess and felt like he was just riding around in the impala with his big brother. It felt so natural. 

All the deep thinking and soul searching was giving Sam a headache. 

“You ok Sammy?” Dean asked as he walked back in. He crouched down so he was face to face with Sam. “This must be really hard, huh?” Sam looked down. “I’m going to help you through this Sammy, and once we are done you won't remember her. We will be the W Brothers and be on the news every single night. We don’t even have to hide all of the bodies if you want, they can know how many we’ve killed. Promise.” Dean smiled softly at Sam. 

“Do you even know how many we have killed?” Sam asked quietly. 

“Yeah, I kept tracked. 999. Jess is going to be lucky 1000. Isn’t that nice?” 

Sam didn't answer. 

~~~~

Three weeks of hell. Jess had been tracking the time. It was the same routine every day. 

Every morning Dean would come in alone and prepare for the day while telling Jess a story, every story was a different victim that he and Sam had killed. Then he would leave for about an hour, he would then bring in some bread and a glass of water. After she was finished that he would go and get Sam. When Sam came in it became violent. Jess figured it out, Dean would only ever allow Sam to see her when she was being hurt. Dean would force Sam to do things to woodland creatures in front of her, she vomited nearly every time. Then he would sit Sam right in front of her, tied to a chair and both would be gagged. Dean would put on a video and leave, the video was always of them killing one victim, then a recorded news reports about them. When that was done he would come back for a round of hurting her, he would do something and the Sam would be forced to copy. Dean would then take Sam out and a few hours later, she thought it was hours at least, Dean would come back and patch Jess up. 

The weirdest part for her though was that whenever he was in the room with her he played a video of her screaming on repeat. He recorded her every day so he would have something new to play. 

Dean made her call him and Sam ‘Sir’ whenever Sam was in the room, she had called him Keith too much and Dean didn't like it when people called him Sam so he made the rule a week after she had arrived. Sam didn't seem to care very much anymore. 

A new day had begun, Dean walked in silently. He started to set up, this time, it was different. First, he moved the metal table away from the wall and next to her, then he got a new chair and placed it at the end of the metal table before bolting it down. Then he unchained Jess, for the first time in three weeks. Her arms felt like there were on fire and she started to cry from the pain, of course, she was crying silently. Punishment for being too loud and annoying Dean was three lashes with a whip. Dean strapped her down onto the chair by tying her wrists, ankles and neck to the chair. She couldn't move an inch. 

Dean was still silent as he let her sip down a glass of warm water and helped her eat the stale bread. 

He left but this time, he came back almost instantly with Sam and a blindfold. 

“You wanna be chained, Sammy?” Dean asked. Sam looked at Dean, they seemed to be silently communicating because Dean smiled and nodded. Sam smiled back. Neither had even looked at Jess yet. Dean walked over and blindfolded Jess. 

“I’ll be back in a minute. Be good Sam.” Dean grumbled, walking away from Jess. 

“Always,” Sam replied, then it was silent. Jess didn't even know if Sam was still in the room. “You are doing good Jess. Dean is happy.” Sam whispered into her ear.

Jess got a fright, she had not heard him move an inch. “What do you mean Sam?” She asked.

Sam clicked his tongue, “Dean told you to call me Sir, not Sam. We have to listen to Dean, Jess. We have to be good. We haven’t been good in the last few months, we have to make it up to him.” 

The most disturbing part of this mini speech was the fact that Sam acted like he spoke of his own free will. It didn't sound rehearsed, Sam really thought that. 

“No, Sam. Don’t speak like that.” Jess whimpered as Sam played with dirty hair.

“Don’t call me that.” He whispered darkly. 

“Sorry, Sir. Please. Remember when we were at school and we were happy and we can do that again-“ 

“Shut you mouth,” Sam growled. He yanked her blindfold and pulled her hair back so he could look at her face. “You are nothing compared to Dean, Jessica.” He spat. 

“No, Sam! Come on! You were happy as Keith!” 

Sam punched Jess in the jaw. He started to unstrap her, he was as quick as Dean. When she was unstrapped, Sam forced her to stand in front of him, then he kneed her in the stomach. She fell to the ground and Sam gripped her hair and yanked her back up, then he did it again, and again and then he started to hit her face repeatedly, holding her up by her hair. “NO!” He shouted “I am Sam Winchester, I kill people for fun and I listen to my big brother! When he says to I will kill you, Jess. I will run my knife down your sweet little body and I will be the one to end you. So be nice to me and Dean, Jess. We hold all of the power!” He shouted into her face. 

Sam then threw her onto the floor, then he kicked her in the side. 

“What are you doing Sammy?” Dean asked. He had walked in just as Sam had thrown her onto the floor. “I was gone for two minutes. Why were you naughty?” He had a large, full sack on his shoulder and an annoyed look on his face. 

“Jess was bad Dee. She said bad things.” Sam replied sheepishly. 

“Tie her back into the chair Sam.” Dean commended, he walked past the sobbing girl on the floor and placed the sack onto the table. “Be quiet Jessica. You’re annoying me.” Dean snarled. Jessica went silent instantly. 

“Am I in trouble Dean?” Sam asked quietly as he picked Jess up carelessly and placed her in the chair.

“Nah, but I am going to punish you.” Dean looked over at Sam and winked. Sam smiled widely. “Be a good boy now Sam.” Sam nodded back hurriedly. 

Once Jess was tied down, Dean cut open the sack and a blonde haired girl fell out. Jess guessed that she wasn't older than sixteen. 

“Dee?” Sam asked hesitantly. 

Dean clicked his tongue at Sam, “trust me.” Sam nodded, he acted like he was never worried about the girl in the first place. 

Dean spoke. “Well, Jess. This is Luci, she's is 16 and I thought you might like some company. She’ll wake up soon enough. Have fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The forth part will be up soon is well. I'm trying to make this story at least 5000 words, and it's 4000 now.


	4. "My fault..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess has finally broken...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter is up! 
> 
> Being sick is great for productivity.
> 
> Not to graphic.

Dean spoke. “Well, Jess. This is Luci, she's is 16 and I thought you might like some company. She’ll wake up soon enough. Have fun.”

Sam and Dean walked out of the room in sync. 

“Go Sam. I know you have questions.” Dean grumbled as they walked into their kitchen. 

“We have a rule, Dean. No one under 18.” Sam was sitting at the table, watching his big brother cook their dinner. 

“We aren't going to hurt her Sammy.” 

“What?” Sam asked, confused. 

“She’s homeless, Sam. I made a deal with her. All she has to do is be tied down when Jess is in the room and we have to ‘patch’ her up at the end of the day. Jess’s second stage of punishment.” Dean replied.

“We’re not going to hurt her?” Sam asked. They had rules, simple rules. No hurting animals (that was Sam’s) and not hurting any one 17 or younger, they saw it as there job to protect the children. They would even take the new orphans to another member of their family. It was Dean’s rule, Sam never knew why Dean made it, though. Dean had always had the job of protecting his little brother so he made the rule to protect all the little children. 

The Winchester brothers weren’t, by sociality standards, normal. When they were very little John made them go to a therapist once. He had said that they were “Sam and Dean Winchester are psychotically, irrationally, erotically codependent on each other, right?” Sam and Dean didn’t listen. 

“You’ll see Sammy. It’s going to be good.” 

~~~~

Jess didn't know what was worse. 

She hadn't been beaten since the accident with Sam, which was over two weeks ago. Dean had changed the daily patten, now in the early morning, Dean would bring both her and Luci food and water then Jess would be taken to the room next door. She would be tied to a chair and left there. 

But next door screams rang the entire time from next door. Luci was being hurt badly every day, and then at the end of the day, Sam would come and get her. He would bring her into the shared room and tell her it was her fault that Luci was being hurt. 

Luci was always gaged and had bandages wrapped around her that were soaked in blood. Dean would smile at Sam and nod, then they would leave. 

Jess hated it. Knowing that Luci was being hurt, she would beg for them to let Luci go and only hurt her. If she said it to Dean he would just laugh and shake his head but Sam would click his tongue and say “We do what Dean says.” Sam scared Jess now. He looked cold and deadly like he would skin her alive if Dean said to.

Jess was breaking slowly. She felt only sadness and guilt now and she hated it. Jess was ready to just give up. 

~~~~

“It’s working right?” Sam asked on the 17th day of stage 2. 

Dean smiled and nodded. “Just the way I hoped it would.”

“That's good Dee. But when do we get to kill, its been ages for both of us.” 

“After Jess dies then we will go back to normal. This little break is going to be good. The police are getting confused.” 

Sam hummed and opened one of his old books that Dean had kept for him. 

“We will have to make a run into town soon. I was thinking that I might get Luci to go in for me, no one knows who she is.” Dean said as he placed his feet on the table. 

“Ask her tomorrow,” Sam replied. Dean nodded and they fell into a comfortable silence. 

It was night, the boys had some dinner and were now relaxing in the family room of the cabin. Sam was about half way through the book when Luci started to scream. Dean had given her a type of safe word. “All you have to do is scream and beg for us and we will come in and help you.” He had told her on the first day she was there. So when she started to scream both Sam and Dean were alerted and rushed in. 

Jess was still hanging from the ceiling in her shackles beside the wall and was trying desperately to get her to be silent through her gag. When the boys came in Jess went quiet. Luci wasn't chained like Jess, they boys had made it so Luci had the chain around her ankle, it allowed her to move everywhere in the room apart from where Jess was. 

Dean quickly assessed the room and could see that Luci wasn't hurt. Playing his part Sam walked over to Luci and undid her chain. Then without a word to Jess, Sam ‘pulled’ Luci out of the room. Dean walked over to Jess and pulled her chain up so her arms had, even more, strain on them. “You should over taught Luci better, Jessica. This is your fault.” He sneered before turning off the light and walking out. Jess was left in complete darkness with Dean’s voice inside her head.

“What’s wrong?” Dean asked when he came back out. Sam and Luci were sitting at the table and Luci had tears in her eyes. 

“I want to go now. I’m sorry but this is getting hard.” Lucy sobbed.

“Okay. Can I just ask for one more thing?” Dean asked. “Then I’ll drive you to the nearest bus stop and pay for a ticket.” 

“Thank you, I’ll do anything.” Luci sighed happily.

“I just need you to yell and scream like we are killing you. But I need you to say that “It’s all your fault, Jessica!” Is that ok?” Dean asked.

“Sure,” Luci mumbled.

“Oh and Luci, Sam and I won't hurt you in the future because of this.” 

~~~~

Jess could hear the screams of pain through the wall, she could hear Sam and Dean laughing and she could hear loud sobbing. 

“IT’S ALL YOU FAULT JESSICA!” Rang loud. Jessica started to sob loudly and messily. It was all her fault, all of it. And now, thanks to her, sweet innocent Luci was being killed in cold blood. 

“Leave her alone.” Jess tried to say, but she could only sob. 

Then it was silent. 

Jess stopped sobbing.

Sam walked into her room covered in fresh blood. “Did you hear her?” 

Jess nodded weakly. 

He only laughed and walked towards her.

Jess hiccuped loudly. 

“Dean is taking her away now Jess.” 

She started to sob again. 

“She was right you know?” Sam asked.

Jess nodded weakly.

“Is it your fault?” Sam whispered into her ear.

Jess nodded weakly.

Sam reached around and took off the gag.

“Say it.”

“It’s my fault,” Jess whispered.

“It’s my fault what?” 

“It’s all my fault, Sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the way that Jess has just given up.
> 
> The next chapter has been planned already and I am going to start writing it now. 
> 
> I feel so sorry for poor Jess. (I love Jess on SPN, I have no clue why I am writing this)


	5. Dean's In Charge, Even When He's Not Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know how to write it so it feels like Dean is in charge of Sam, that Sam would do anything Dean wants but Sam also knows that he can do what he wants, that Dean would do anything for him is well. 
> 
> I hope it comes across like that.

Dean had been gone for a long time. He left to take Luci to the bus stop around five hours ago, Sam knew the bus stop was, at most, an hour away. 

But, Sam didn't question it. Dean’s in charge and if Dean has been gone for five hours then Dean has been gone for five hours.

Jessica was sobbing in front of Sam. He had left Jessica after their ‘chat’ but got bored so he came back to watch her.

“You’re really pretty,” Sam smiled at Jess. “Dean thinks so.” 

Jess remained quiet, only sobbing softly. 

“He told me that he wants to kill ya. Nice and slow like.” Sam ran his finger down her cheek. “I asked him if I could to do it instead.” He traced her skinny neck with two fingers. “He didn't answer me. Typical Dean, but I have a way of getting what I want ya see?” Sam took a step closer to her. “I was thinking about it. What should I do? I mean, I learnt from the best. John Winchester the infamous serial killer. Dean’s real good at skinning people, he’s the master of that.” Sam smiled softly. “But ya see Jessica, I know you; I’ve known you for a few years and you are the only person I don't want to see dead. Aside from Dean of course.” Sam laughed gently. “Of course.”

Sam started to walk around the room. Running his fingers along the damp walls.

Sam laughed, “We’re lucky ya know. Dean always told me ‘you ever leave me and I’ll find you, I’ll slit your pretty throat, then I’ll shoot myself.’” Sam titled his to the side. “But I didn't leave Dean, though I did get with someone else.” Sam looked over at Jess who was silently watching him. “Honestly, I thought that he was going to kill us both, then himself, when he took us. But he gave me a second chance, it wasn't like I loved you. I wouldn't go to jail for you and I wouldn't die for you. I would for Dean.” 

Jess started to sob again.

“Dean is my entire life.” Sam sighed dreamily. “He told me that you took me away, that it’s your fault that I left him. I didn't believe him at first, sounded to silly, but Dean’s always right. I know that you know that and Dean knows it as well.” Sam walked to Jess and whispered, “I’ve looked up to Dean my entire life, and he’s never steered me wrong.” 

“He makes you kill people,” Jess whispered, her throat sore from crying. “That is bad.”

“No, Dean never made me kill anyone. I decided when I do, Dean lets me kill people. It’s different.” Sam replied carelessly. 

Sam looked over at Jess, standing at the door Sam smiled kindly, he turned and left after saying, “I really hope Dean lets me kill you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUPER SHORT!
> 
> I'm working on the next chapter, it should be up in a few days. I'm home sick so I'm being productive.


	6. Brothers again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look a new chapter.   
> That took a long time jeez  
> Hope y'all like it!

38 days of absolute hell for Jess had passed. 

Dean had arrived back only a few minutes after Sam left, telling him that he had been at a bar. Sam just shrugged his shoulder and went back to reading, Dean would always leave Sam when they were younger; Sam was used to it now.

“Hey Sammy, remember that time we went to the fair?” Dean asked, sitting beside Sam.

“The time we snuck in?” Sam asked.

“Yeah.”

“Of course. Why?” Sam sat his book down, placing his sole attention on Dean, just like Dean taught him when they were younger. 

“We should go to a fair.” Dean reached into his pocket and bought out two tickets. “And, I paid this time.” 

Sam reached for the tickets. “When?” 

“Tonight, go and get ready,” Dean answered. Sam immediately got up and went to their bedroom. Dean had decorated their bedroom like Sam’s favorite motel. The motel called South Fork Inn, was in Rigby, Idaho. John had taken the boys there when they were very young. Sam was only four, Dean eight. The motel didn't stand out to Dean, it was like any other motel that they stayed at, but Sam loved it. It was the motel he went back to after his first kill. When he had told Dean that it was his favorite when they were teenagers Dean had smiled at Sam and ruffled his hair. 

Sam was pulling on his shirt when Dean walked in. He sat down on their bed watching Sam.

“Dee?”

“Yeah, Sammy?” 

“Why do we share a bed? I mean, we are old enough to-“

“Shut up Sam.” Dean interrupted, Sam went silent. Dean sighed, “We share a bed because we can. You’re mine so why can’t we share a bed?” 

“I don’t think brothers are supposed-“ 

Dean slapped Sam hard across the cheek. 

“Shut up Sam.” Dean frowned for a few seconds before staring into Sam’s eyes. “I’m sorry Sammy. Forgive me?” 

Sam nodded.

Dean smiled brightly, “Finish getting dressed, I’m going to sort out Jessica. Meet me at the front door in five minutes.” He turned and left.

Dean hitting Sam wasn't a big deal to Sam. He did it a lot whenever Sam was back chatty. Sam didn't like it, not because it hurt, it was more that he didn't like it when Dean was angry at him, he wanted Dean to be happy. When Dean was happy Sam was happy.

When they were younger, Dean would take Sam to the park on his ‘happy days’ but when Dean was angry, Sam knew not to make him any angrier, Sam knew that he had to stay quiet and not complain on those days. If Sam was annoying on Dean’s ‘angry days’ then he would be punished by Dean. Sam thought the punishments were a little silly sometimes. Some days the punishments would be things like ‘You can’t talk until I say so Sammy’ or ‘You have to stay in the bed the entire day’. Sam would alway obey Dean, the one time he didn't Dean looked him in a wardrobe for the entire day, knowing full well that Sam was afraid of the dark. If Sam was really annoying Dean would make the punishments even stranger, in Sam’s eyes at least. ‘You can’t wear a shirt until I say so’ or ‘I’m going to spank you 10 times Sammy’. 

Sam didn't like being punished, so he was good. It was so simple to Sam, so he could not understand why Jessica could just be good, then Dean would end her suffering.

Dean would hit Sam whenever he wanted to. The one time Sam tried to actually hit Dean, (outside of play wrestling) didn't end too well for Sam, Dean spanked him 50 times, then he tied him up with a gag and placed him under their bed. Sam wasn't allowed out until John was on his way home, at least five hours later.

Sam finished buttoning up his shirt, he walked to the front door to meet Dean. A few minutes later Dean came out, putting his coat on. 

“Got everything Sam? Coat? Shoes?” Dean asked.

“Yes, Dean.” Sam sighed, “I’m not five.”

“I know you're not five. But, I need to take care of you and sometimes you forget things. It’s okay Sammy, I don’t mind helping you.” Dean grabbed Sam’s hand, pulling them out the door. 

The fair was only a few miles away from the cabin they were staying at. It was a run-down fair, with rusty rides and candy stained costumes but Sam hadn’t been to a fair in years. Dean knew how much he loved fairs and wanted to reward him for being so good the past few weeks. 

“You know why we are going to the fair tonight?” Dean asked Sam as they pulled out of the driveway. 

“No?” 

“Becuase, Sammy, you have been so good lately I wanted to reward you for a change. I thought you would have been a pain in my neck. But you surprised me, Sammy. Well done.” 

Sam looked over at Dean with a killer smile on his face, “thank you, Dean.” 

“You are very welcome.” 

They drove for a while not talking, AC/DC playing quietly in the background. Dean was humming softly to the song. 

“Umm, Dee?” Sam asked quietly.

“Yeah, Sammy?” 

“Are there going to be clowns?” Sam asked quietly.

Dean chuckled for a moment. “Yeah, I think so Sammy. You can hide behind me though when you see one.” 

Sam was silent for a few moments. “I don’t feel well anymore. Let’s go home.”

“No Sam. It’s going to be fine.” 

“Okay, Dee.” 

~~~~

The fair was a lot of fun. There were only a few clowns that Sam had to worry about, Dean had laughed his ass off when the first clown came pass them and Sam got such a fright he fell over. Dean had stopped laughing straight away when Sam had started to cry. 

“Aw, it’s okay Sammy. Let’s go and get ice cream.” Dean had said and picked Sam up. 

“Okay.” Sam sniffed. 

The boys had gotten ice-cream and rode the Ferris wheel. As the fair started to close the boys decided it was time to leave. Sam wasn't ready to go home yet. Dean didn't let Sam go outside of the house without Dean, and Dean was always busy. Hustling pool, torturing Jess or just not wanting to take his little brother outside. 

“I think we should go and hit up a bar, hustle for some food money. What’d you say?” Dean asked. 

“Sounds good. Can I come in?” 

“You can come in but you can’t hustle with me,” Dean replied. 

Sam nodded. He was excited to go hustling again. Dean had taken him a few times before Sam went to Stanford. Now that he was back, hustling pool was part of the job. Serial killers couldn't exactly get honest work very easily. 

The bar that Dean chose was run down and dark. A window was broken up front and the parking lot was almost empty, a few trucks and beat up cars scattered around. The sign read ‘ELIS PLACE’ but the ‘E’ in Eli wasn't lit up like the rest of the letters on the neon sign hanging above the door. Part of the roof was falling in and a beam on the front of the house was rooting away. 

“Classy,” Sam muttered. Dean laughed quietly. 

“Don’t be saying things like that in here okay Sam? I don’t need you getting beat up on me.” Dean looked straight at Sam.

“Okay.”

“Okay…” Dean trailed off. 

“Okay, I won't make stupid comments like that, Dean.” 

Dean shook his head, reached for his gun and stepped out of the Impala. His gun was placed in the back of his jeans and a knife in his pocket. Sam also had a knife in his pocket, but Dean hadn't given him his gun back yet. 

“Behave in here,” Dean commanded. 

“Yes, Dean,” Sam replied, anxious to get inside. 

As the walked towards the rundown bar Dean pulled out a twenty dollar bill. “Buy us each a drink, bring it over to me, ‘Kay?” Dean said, handing the money to Sam. 

Sam took the bill and nodded. “‘Cause” 

Inside the bar was even worse, mold littered the roof. The lights were either dim or completely broken, making the bar almost too dark to see. The walls were missing pieces of wood and a breeze drifted through every few minutes. The floor was sticky and covered in mysterious stains. Most of the tables were broken as well as the chairs. The actual bar was just a piece of raised wood in front of a large cabinet filled with booze. All in all the bar wasn't somewhere that Sam wanted to be. To Dean, however, it felt normal and almost homey. The boys spilled up, Sam going to the bar to get two bears while Dean went straight to the Pool Table. Sam got the beers, he knew what Dean liked, and walked over to Dean.

~~~~~~~

Five hours and two thousand dollars later Sam and Dean stumbled out of the bar, laughing. 

The moon was the only source of lighting as they walked back to their car, it was past midnight but still early. The only reason they had left already was because they got kicked out of the bar by Eli himself. Dean had been a little annoyed and in any other situation, he would have followed Eli and slit his throat. He had controlled his urges, this time, knowing Jess needed to be 1000. Dean knew he wouldn't be able to control himself for much longer so he decided it was time Jess was killed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second to last chapter I've deiced. 
> 
> Will Jess survive or will she be killed off???


	7. When the Sun Rises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the final instalment. 
> 
> When I first started this book I never thought I would be so happy with it or love it so much. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read, commented, bookmarked or kudos this. It means a lot to me.

Dean didn't know what to do. A quick painless death? Starvation? Would Sam do it? Or would he do it? Where would he place the body? Would he hide it? Would Sam do it? Of course, he would, Sam did everything Dean told him to do. 

“What are you thinking about?” Sam asked.

“Jessica.” 

“Why?” Sam asked they were sitting on the sofa Dean’s arm slung around Sam’s shoulder.

“If I told you to kill Jessica would you?” Dean asked looking into Sam’s eyes.

“If you told me to? Of course.” Sam replied easily. “Are you going to ask me to?” 

“I don’t know Sammy.” 

Sam turned back to the TV, leaning into Dean more. The news was on, the reporter in a blood red dress, was reporting on house prices. Dean couldn't care less about housing in America, why should he? Sam had never cared about the current event, he listened to Dean. Dean would tell him if it was important. Sam started blankly at the TV for a few more minutes, half listening to the reporter. 

The news had both boys attention within a second, however. “Police are still looking for the W.Brothers. Sam and Dean Winchester haven’t been spotted in over a month and police are still baffled. Many believe the brothers are dead as this is the longest period they have been without killing.” Dean started to laugh loudly at the TV, Sam smiled slightly and waited for Dean to speak.

“Ya hear that Sammy? They think we’re dead.” Dean smacked his hand down on Sam’s knee and threw his head back.

“Why would they think that?” Sam asked. 

“Cause we haven’t killed anyone in so long Sammy.” Dean sighed slowly and sank back, placing his head on Sam’s shoulder. “If the police ever do catch up to us Sammy, I’ll pull out my gun and place it right here.” Dean made a gun with his fingers and tapped Sam’s temple. “I’ll pull the trigger Sammy than the gun will turn.” Dean turned the gun to his own head and pretended to shot himself. He stuck his tongue out and fell backward. Sam laughed and playfully smacked his chest.

“You’re silly.” 

“I’m serious Sammy. I’d rather die than be without you.” Dean stopped smiling and looked at Sam. “Understand?” 

Sam nodded.

“That’s why you can’t go back to Stanford, Sam. I’m done being away from you.” 

“I wasn't planning on leaving again,” Sam replied. 

“Good.” Dean moved so he was laying across Sam’s lap, looking up at his face. “What do you want to do today Sammy?”

Sam shrugged and was about to speak when the news came back on, interrupting him. 

“The Jessica Moore case as been connected to the Winchesters. Jessica and her boyfriend Keith were taken on the same day as the last confirmed kill of the Winchesters. Police Chief Henderson is here to explain more.”  
Sam and Dean both sat up straight, all their attention on the news. Henderson was sitting at a table, a grim look on his face. 

“The police believe that Keith Wesson is actually one of the Winchester brothers as his documents, upon further review, are fake. We also have reason to think that the other brother has come and taken both Jessica and ‘Keith’ as we found signs of forced entry at the house.” Henderson spoke in a deep tone. “We don’t know if one brother is holding the other hostage or if both are holding Jessica hostage but we do know that we need to get Jessica back to her family and get those boys into custardy.”

“Am I holding you hostage Sammy?” Dean teased.

“No,” Sam replied simply. 

“What’s got your panties in a twist?” Dean asked sweetly. Sam shot him a pointed look and Dean chuckled.

“What if they find us Dee? Take me away from you? I don’t know how to live without you.” Sam said quietly. It was true. All of his life Dean had told him what to do, even when he went to Stanford he would ask Dean what to make for dinner or what he should wear. Dean controlled every aspect of Sam’s life and Sam wouldn't change it for anything. 

“They won’t Sammy. I promise.” Dean hugged Sam to his chest as if Sam was a little baby. “If you think it’s time, we can get rid of Jessica and hightail it out of here. I hear New York is nice right now.”

Sam nodded, leaning into Dean.

“Go get packed up Sammy. Pack my stuff as well, then the kitchen and then your books. Put all of it into the car and when you’re done come and meet me in Jess’s room.” 

They both got up and walked their separate ways. Sam followed every word, first his clothes then Dean’s, then the kitchen and his books. It took him about twenty minutes and he was going slow. Living on the road meant packing up fast. When he was done he placed everything neatly in the trunk of the car, leaving room for the knives and things that were in Jess’s room. 

Sam walked back to the cabin, walking to Jess’s room he got frightened. He was having doubts, could he kill Jessica? He had loved her, he frowned. Did he love her? The only person he had loved was Dean. It was all Dean. Did he love Jess? He had never felt like he did with Dean when he was with Jess. What if he couldn't kill Jess? What would Dean think? 

Dean was facing Jess when Sam walked back in. Dean didn't move until Sam was standing beside him. “What are we going to do Sammy?” 

“I don’t know.” Sam looked down.

Dean looked over at Sam, he placed his hand under Sam’s chin and tipped his head up. He smiled down at Sam. “Pack up when you’re done.” Dean turned and walked out of the room. Sam was frozen, he had never killed anyone by himself. 

Jess was staring at Sam, her dull eyes had unshed tears in them and she had a weak smile on her face. “It’s time huh?” She whispered. 

“I don’t know what to do, Jess.” Sam started to pack up the torture devices. 

“That’s okay Sir.”   
“How?” Sam looked at Jess, tears in his own eyes.

“Do what you think is right,” Jess replied. 

“Aren’t you scared?” Sam asked he untied Jess, setting her down on the metal chair, leaving her untied. 

“No. I’m ready Sir.” Jess stayed in the chair.

“Why? What makes you so sure?” Sam asked, sitting in front of her. 

“I’m so tired, I want to go now. I’ve been here for so long. This place is what I’m scared of, you boys scare me, not death.” Jess looked into Sam’s eyes and smiled. “I’m ready Sam.” 

Sam didn't reply. He got up and continued to pack up all the knives and all the rope. Everything went into the bag. He looked around, the only things in the room was the furniture and them. “I don’t want to hurt you,” Sam whispered. 

“It’s okay. I don’t mind.” Jessica whimpered, her neck sore after Dean had decided to tie her up by her neck as well. 

“What should I do? Jess help me.” Sam started to sob, falling to his knees and resting his head in her lap. He was so conflicted, he didn't know what to do. He liked Jessica and had told her that he wanted to kill her but now, when the option was there, Sam couldn’t.

“Please Sam, better you than Dean.” 

Sam didn't respond, didn't even move. He didn't know what to do, he didn't want to upset Dean, but he didn't want to kill Jessica. Sam had never had doubts about Dean or their life. He had been bought up by Dean and Dean had been killing people since before Sam could remember. He would come home when Sam was five or six covered in blood and a smile on his face. When Sam was in high school he would come home and there would be a body on the spear bed, Dean sitting on the bed smiling, still holding the knife of the rope or whatever it was. 

Dean had told Sam what to do his entire life. Sam always listened. Always. Sam didn't know what to do, he was actually thinking about disobeying Dean and letting Jessica go. Dean would punish him sure, but he could save Jess. Sam smiled slightly. 

~~~~~~

Jess’s mom, Lee Moore was sitting silently facing the blank wall. Her daughter had been gone for so long. She was holding onto a thread of hope. All she wanted was her daughter back in her arms once again. 

Lee started to sob, when was she getting her Jessica back?

~~~~~~

Sam stood facing Jess, his hand in a fist. Jess was smiling warmly, tears falling from her closed eyes. Sam was crying as well, he knew he was going to regret his decision later. Sam stopped, what was more important. Saving Jessica, the girl he thought he loved or listening to every single word Dean ever told him. 

Sam tightened his fist and smiled at Jess. He looked out towards the car, towards Dean. “I’m sorry,” Sam whispered before plunging the knife into Jessica’s heart. 

Jessica smiled brighter. She was happy. “Thank you.” She whispered quietly before she sighed softly and her head rolled back onto Sam’s arm. Sam helped her be more comfortable in his arms before picking her up and carrying her to the car. He wrapped her in a white sheet before placing her in the backseat and doing the seatbelt up. Dean jogged back inside with the gasoline, pouring it over the entire cabin. When he came back, Sam was sitting in the front seat, head in hands. Dean placed the bag of knives and that stuff into the trunk before sliding into the front seat. 

“I’m really proud of you Sammy, thank you,” Dean whispered. Sam stayed motionless. “Thank you,” Dean repeated. 

Dean threw his lighter out of the window, letting it land on the gas soaked floor. The entire building went up in flames within seconds. Both brothers stared at the building for a few moments before Dean started to drive towards town. 

It was the middle of the night when they arrived at Jess’s hometown. Sam had chosen the place just after they left. They strung her body up in the sleepy town’s center, Sam quickly traced S.W. over her heart while Dean did D.W. on her check. On her forehead, Dean wrote a simple ‘1000’. Sam was crying when he did it, just under his sign he drew a small love heart. When they were done Sam leaned forward and hugged Jess one last time.

When the sun rose and Jess’s body was found the brothers were already gone, a long way away from the small town in the middle of nowhere, America. Lee was called, her sobs echoed around the town for days. Jess’s funeral was beautiful with white lilies and red roses littered everywhere. 

About a week after the funeral, Sam stole the impala and drove back to Jess’s grave. On her grave, he placed a simple bunch of red roses and then slit his wrist, with his blood he drew another heart under the flowers. Sam drove back to Dean. Crying most of the way, when he arrived back at the motel Dean was waiting for him with their bags already packed. Sam slid over to the passenger seat, where he had been for his entire life and Dean sat behind the driver’s seat. 

~~~~~~

The Winchester brothers drove down the highway, the rising sun illuminating the empty road. Sam Winchester sat beside his brother, who drove down the road at the legal speed. The black impala glistened under the sun. All seemed normal to the average person. If you looked closely, however, you would see the dark blood soaking Dean’s jeans or maybe the bloody knife in the backseat or if you looked really closely you might see the body in the trunk. If you looked at the boys you would see the bright smiles that both boys wore, If you were passing by it would look normal.

The Winchester brothers were anything but normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked Home to Dean, it's all over so that means I am no to new things. I may go through and edit this if I get the time later on. 
> 
> But until then bye bye!
> 
> Thanks again everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> The series is so random, not all the stories are linked, sometimes Sam goes to Stanford and sometimes he doesn't. You've been warned.


End file.
